Someone Before Us?!
by Takeru Chan
Summary: The Digidestined meet up with a Digidestined who was around before them. Please Review!


Someone Before Us?!  
~*~Takeru~*~  
  
At first, I thought I was the only one who had been to the Digiworld.  
The only one who had knew about Digimon. Then, I met the DigiDestined.  
  
Hi. My name is Hatsumi. I'm a sixteen-year-old girl. I live in Nagano,   
Japan and I go to Nagano Central High. My parents and I live in the  
Nagano Central Apartment Building, apartment 132. I have blonde hair,  
blue eyes, and I'm always wearing a hat.  
  
The first time I went to the Digiworld was really cool! It was about   
ten years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. That was the day I met Inumon.  
  
Inumon is a cute dog type Digimon. She has green hair and is about three  
feet tall. In my humble opinion, Inumon is the cutest Digimon in the   
whole Digiworld. When I first met her, she was still in her In-Training   
form, ChibiInumon. ChibiInumon is basically a head of a dog. It has blue  
hair and is about the same size as Tsunomon and Koromon. How cute! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Inumon, these guys look tough! You better Digivolve!" Hatsumi   
whispered to her Digimon. " I see what you mean. Inumon Digivolve too…"   
Inumon shouted. "KyoInumon!" (KyoInumon is basically a big dog type Digimon  
with metal wings coming out of her back. Kyo means big, Inu means dog.) "Metal Wing!"  
KyoInumon shouted as she flew toward the group of people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Agumon. Who's that?" Tai asked his Digimon. "I don't know.   
You are the first aliens I've seen before." Agumon replied. The group  
of humans all sweat dropped in unison. "Agumon, how many times do we  
have to tell you. WE ARE NOT ALIENS!!!!" Tai shouted. "Oh yeah! Whoops! Sorry!"   
his Digimon apologized. " I WAS excited about seeing another human." Izzy   
said disappointedly. "I not sure who that alien is, but I do know what its  
Digimon is. KyoInumon, who Digivolved from Inumon." The DigiDestined glared  
at the bug. "What?! Oh yeah. Sorry! HUMANS." The bug also apologized. "Well,  
whoever they are, they look tough. Everyone should Digivolve." Tai said.  
Everyone held up their Digivices and the Digimon Digivolved.   
  
"Hey Izzy?" TK walked up to his friend.   
"Yeah? What's up?" Izzy asked.  
"Didn't Gennai say that only the DigiDestined have crests?"  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, doesn't that girl have one?" TK pointed at Hatsumi.  
"She does! Tai, stop the Digimon! She's one of us!" Izzy shouted.  
"What?! Greymon, wait! She's one of us!" Tai shouted to his Digimon,   
"What?! Are you sure Izzy?"  
"Affirmative! Look! She has a crest!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Why did they stop? Hm. I don't think they'd be scared about one champion Digimon.  
Mabey they are! Those chickens!" Hatsumi laughed.  
"I don't know… I think they stopped for another reason." Her Digimon reasoned.  
"Mabey it's a trick. Why don't you Digivolve just in case…"  
"I got it! KyoInumon Digivolve too…"  
"Enzerumon!" Enzerumon shouted.  
  
The DigiDestined walked toward Hatsumi and her Digimon.  
"What do you want?" Hatsumi said to the group.  
"Well, little TK here noticed you had a crest. Someone named Gennai told us  
that only the DigiDestined have crests. We are the DigiDestined. Are you a   
DigiDestined too?" Izzy asked.  
TK glared at Izzy, " I AM NOT LITTLE!"  
"You know Gennai to?! How did you get here?! You know about the Digiworld?!   
You have crests?! You have Digivices?! But how?! How did-" Hatsumi was interrupted.  
"-Sorry. I can't stand a bunch of questions. It confuses me. Yes, we DO know   
Gennai. He's the guy that lives at the bottom of the lake. We have no clue how   
we got here. We all have crests and Digivices. And we ARE the DigiDestined. Who  
are you? How did you get here? Who is you Digimon? How long have you been here?   
Are you a DigiDestined too?" Mimi asked.  
"Sure, she hates it when people ask HER a bunch of questions, but she turns  
around and asks more questions!" Sora said quietly. Mimi glared at her, "What  
did you say?!" Sora laughed, "Nothing!"  
  
"So these are the kids Gennai told us about. The kids that would take over for  
us." Hatsumi said to her Digimon.  
"Yeah. I guess so. I suppose we have to stop protecting the Digiworld." Enzerumon  
said sadly, "Enzerumon De-Digivolve too… Inumon."  
  
"Cool! You Digimon Digivolves to an angel too! Patamon Digivolves to Angemon."   
TK smiled.  
"Really? That's really cool! I once had to fight XAngemon. He's an evil Angemon."   
Hatsumi bent down so she would be eye level with the little kid.  
"You mean there's an evil Angemon?"  
"Yep! He's really scary looking!"  
"I bet! Have you ever been to Primary Village?"  
"Millions of times! You?"  
"I only got to go once. It was really fun though!"  
"Yeah I love going to Primary Village."  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm sixteen. You?"  
"I'm only eight."  
"Eight! You look like a ten year old!"  
"Really?! You think so?!"  
"Absolutely!"  
"Cool!"  
Matt smiled as TK happily talked to Patamon. "Thanks for entertaining the kid."  
"No prob. I like kids. They don't have to care about what's going on around them.   
It's like they're in their own little world."  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you are another DigiDestined?" Izzy asked.  
"Yep!" Hatsumi replied.  
"How did you get to the Digiworld?"  
"Well, when I was really little. About six. I…  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
"Mommy? What's that?" Chibi Hatsumi asked.  
"No, no honey. Don't touch!" the mother pulled her daughters hand away from the screen.   
"But mommy?! What IS that?!" Hatsumi said as she touched the computer screen.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There was a Digi-Egg on the screen. When I touched it, I got sucked into the  
Digiworld. Ever since then, I've gone to the Digiworld everyday after school."  
"Wow! You've been to the Digiworld tons of times!" TK said  
"1,105 times to be exact" Izzy replied.  
"Actually, 1,108." Hatsumi corrected.  
"Huh?"  
"You forgot leap years."  
Izzy blushed, "Whoops."  
"Oh! I didn't mean to embarrass you!"  
"You didn't." Izzy lied. Like all boys, he had to protect his pride.  
  
"So, what kind of evil Digimon have you fought?" Tai said trying to change the subject.  
"well, My first battle was with…" Hatsumi told the group about all her past battles.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, we better go." Inumon said.  
"Yeah. If you guys ever need help fighting, here's my phone number. I'll   
be in the Digiworld every day from about 3 to around 5, at the ChibiInumon   
Village. It's near Mount Miharashi, on the opposite side of the Yokomon Village."   
Hatsumi said.  
  
Okay. Thanks. It's was nice talking to you! Bai!" Tai said. The DigiDestined  
all waved in unison.  
"Bai!" Hatsumi waved back.  
  
"Her phone number! I won't be calling her about Digimon problems, I'll be  
asking her out!" Matt laughed.  
"Hey! You stole my idea! I get to take her out first!" Tai glared.  
"Great! Another argument! Won't those two ever stop!" Izzy sighed. Mimi and   
Sora looked at each other and said in unison, "Boys…"  



End file.
